The invention relates to a hydraulic expansion chuck.
Hydraulic expansion chucks usually have a basic body, an expansion bush which is received in the basic body and defines a reception space for a tool to be chucked, and a pressure chamber which is delimited between the expansion bush and basic body, at least one solder region being provided, in which the expansion bush is soldered to the basic body.
A shank of a tool to be chucked can be inserted into the reception space of such an expansion chuck. The pressure chamber is then put under pressure, the expansion bush being loaded against the shank of the tool. The shank of the tool is then held frictionally in the reception space.
When the tool received in the expansion chuck is used for roughing work, high torques have to be transmitted between the expansion chuck and the tool. So that high torques can be transmitted reliably, the pressure chamber is loaded with high pressure. This leads to high stress upon the solder region, by means of which the expansion bush is connected firmly to the basic body.
The object of the invention is to provide an expansion chuck which is distinguished by a high load-bearing capacity and which has a solder region with high fatigue strength.